You Can't Break Me
by D-ZombieDragon
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Take Me. Ellis makes it back to the CEDA camp to look for his friends. But lots of problems face him along the way to safety./Might be character death later in the story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I know that I haven't****been doing anything lately****, but I've been getting a lot of projects to do :P But, don't worry, I will update my previous stories and make new ones**** as much as I can! BTW, thanks for all my reviews, especially to Clara the Wolf for encouraging me to make this sequel! Hope you like it! :)**_**  
><strong>_

_**You Can't Break Me  
>Chapter 1<br>**_

Ellis ran towards the building he once called safe. Having had finally managed to get away from the soldiers, he knew that giving up wasn't an option anymore. He was going to get into the building, find his friends, get out with them or die trying.

Ellis arrived at the guarded front gate; Two soldiers stood there. Despite being the weakest he's ever been in his life, he surprised himself by running up to the gate and knocking the guards out with a few, well-thrown punches. He took one of their uniforms to wear over his clothes as a disguise and ran into the building, searching every cell for his friends.

He eventually found them all inside one cell. He looked into to small window. Coach looked deep in prayer, Rochelle was crying, and Nick looked the same as he always does in these situations: trying to hide his true emotions. But he wasn't doing a very good job. He looked like he was about to lose it. Ellis searched his pockets on the soldiers' uniform and found a ring of keys. He found the right key, unlocked the door and went inside.

As soon as he was inside, his friends stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Ellis still had the soldier's mask on, so his team didn't recognize him. Nick suddenly jumped up and tackled Ellis to the ground.

"What did you with Ellis, huh? Answer me, asshole!" Nick yelled, giving Ellis, who Nick had mistaken for a soldier, quite a few punches and kicks. Coach and Rochelle looked like they were going to do the same, but they knew better, and instead ran over and pulled Nick off of Ellis.

"Nick, I know you're angry, but that ain't gonna get Ellis back," Coach pointed out.

Before Nick could argue, they all heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"Jeez, Nick. If I felt bad before, I really feel worse now."

Nick, Coach and Rochelle looked at the supposed 'soldier' and saw him removing his mask and uniform.

They immediately recognized the man.

"Ellis!" Rochelle cried happily, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Glad to see you're okay, young'un," Coach added, patting Ellis' shoulder.

Nick just stood there, suddenly feeling very guilty. He had just made Ellis' pain much worse with that beating. He tried to apologies, but Ellis cut him off.

"It's okay, Nick. I know y'all thought I was one of them soldiers. Nice to know my cover worked, though."

They all chuckled at this, but Nick stopped abruptly, as he had noticed something red under Ellis' shirt.

"Ellis, take off your shirt," he said.

Ellis' face lost all color and he looked down.

"Overalls, take off your shirt right now before I take it off myself!"

Ellis reluctantly began to take off his shirt. As he did so, he let out a few, quiet whimpers of pain. As soon as his shirt was off, everyone gasped and put their hands over their mouths.

Ellis' once well-toned chest and torso was covered in purple and black bruises, along with fresh cuts that were bleeding. His arms were covered in bruises caused by the soldiers when they had a grip on him. His face was also covered in fresh cuts and bruises. He was a mess!

"Oh, my…" Rochelle gasped, falling to her knees.

Ellis immediately put his shirt back on to hide his wounds again.

"What the hell did they do to ya, boy?" Coach asked.

Ellis hesitated before answering.

"They forced me to walk for hours, while beatin' me up. Every time I tried to escape, they would beat me up. Hard to escape them, man. Trust me."

"Then how did ya escape, boy?" Coach asked.

Before Ellis could answer, the door to their cell burst open and the Sergeant that was in charge of that CEDA camp walked in, accompanied by at least ten other soldiers. Coach, Nick and Rochelle moved in front of Ellis. The Sergeant chuckled.

"Going through this again, are we? Just so you know: we can overpower all of you just as easily as last time. So, just hand over the boy, and we'll leave you be."

"What do you want with Ellis, anyway?" Nick asked angrily.

"Didn't you know?" the Sergeant asked, smiling evilly. "Some of that boy's tests proved positive for the infection. He's immune, but a Carrier, transferring the infection to anyone that's not immune within a certain radius. He's a Carrier, and all Carriers must be dealt with."

Coach, Nick and Rochelle stared at the Sergeant in complete shock. Finally, Rochelle spoke up.

"But what about the rest of us?" she asked. "We've encountered the Infected as much as Ellis has. Surely there's been a mistake?"

"Why should I answer you?" the Sergeant asked. "You'll find out on your own soon enough. Now, enough with the chit-chat. Men, get them!"

The soldiers were on the four in minutes. Coach, Nick and Rochelle were restrained by two soldiers each. One soldier grabbed Ellis and restrained him. The remaining three soldiers took out their handguns from their holsters and pointed them towards Coach, Nick and Rochelle.

"Does this answer your question, girl?" the Sergeant asked Rochelle form the sidelines. "You're Carriers! All of you! And like I said before: _all Carriers must be dealt with."_

The three soldiers cocked their guns…

"Ready…" the Sergeant began. "Aim…"

Coach, Nick and Rochelle looked towards Ellis and each of them mouthed "sorry". While Ellis looked at them with terrified eyes, they bowed their heads and closed their eyes…

"FIRE!"

"NO!" they heard Ellis yell.

Suddenly, they all felt themselves being shoved to the ground by someone.

Three shots rang out.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Wonder what happens next? R&R to find out, please! Anyway, what did you think? I know it was a bit short, but I wanted to get this online ASAP, and also, the ending of this chapter seemed to fit. I didn't think it was that great, but that's up to all of you! Will update as soon as I can! :)**

**Until next time  
>D-ZombieDragon<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this! Been quite busy lately. But here it is! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks to those who reviewed for the lovely reviews!**

_**You Can't Break Me**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Nick was surprised. As soon as the gunshots rang out, he expected the very familiar, searing pain to course through his body as the bullet entered his chest. But there was nothing. No bullet, no pain, no blood. Just…nothing. He opened his eyes. He saw that he was on the ground, beside Coach and Rochelle. They were opening their eyes, too. He heard the Sergeant shouting at his soldiers.

"You idiots! You were meant to shoot _them_, not _him_! The Captain will have my head just because you can't even follow a simple order!"

"It wasn't our fault!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "He jumped in front of them just as we pulled the triggers! If anyone's an idiot, it's the kid!"

Nick, Coach and Rochelle froze. They immediately knew who the soldiers were talking about. They looked up.

And saw a horrifying scene.

Ellis was sprawled on the ground in front of them, unconscious, with blood oozing out of three bullet wounds in his chest. Standing a few feet away were the soldiers, along with the Sergeant, arguing and blaming each other. During their argument, one of the soldiers suddenly threw his handgun across the room in frustration. Nick stood up, grabbed it and pointed it towards the huddle of soldiers. He aimed and fired.

The bullet hit the neck of one of the soldiers, who immediately dropped to the ground, dead. Before the other soldiers could react, Nick aimed and fired again, and again. Soon, Coach and Rochelle had managed to equip a handgun and they both joined Nick, shooting one soldier after another.

* * *

><p>Eventually, all ten soldiers were on the ground, either dead or dying. Nick, Coach and Rochelle heard movement, and turned to see the Sergeant making his escape. Nick made a move to run after him, but Coach stopped him.<p>

"We don't have time for that now, Nick! Right now, we need to check to see if the youn'un's still alive and then get the hell outta here!"

Nick sighed, knowing Coach was right. If Ellis was still alive, then chasing after the Sergeant would've wasted precious time, for everyone knew that without immediate medical attention, Ellis would die.

Rochelle ran over to Ellis and put two fingers against his neck. At first, she didn't feel anything, and she wondered if they were too late, but then she felt the slight thump of his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"He's still alive," she told the others. "But barely. What're we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, little sister," Coach replied.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "The kid's still alive; we can take him outta here."

"Think realistically, Nick," Coach said. "Even if we do manage to get him outta here, how can we save him? We have no supplies, and even if we did find some out there, it won't be enough. He needs attention, and he needs it now."

"And I seriously doubt that any of the doctors here will be willing enough to help," Rochelle added grimly.

"So what? We're just going to leave him here to die? After all we've been through?" Nick asked.

Coach and Rochelle exchanged looks. This was out of character for the pessimistic conman to care about someone else other than himself, but then again, he's been acting like that a lot lately. Funny how a zombie apocalypse can change someone.

Before they could discuss the problem any further, their door swung open, and their doctor who had been assessing them since they'd arrived, ran in. An alarm was blaring outside.

"I heard what happened. Where's the kid?" the doctor asked.

They pointed to Ellis, and the doctor immediately began to work on him. Nick, Coach and Rochelle couldn't help but smile a bit. Doctor Raymond Wilson was the only person in that building that actually showed some kindness and sympathy towards the four. He was especially kind to Ellis, as the boy reminded the good doctor of his own son, David. Unfortunately, Raymond and David got separated while being evacuated and they hadn't seen each other since…

When the doctor was finished working on Ellis, he turned to the others.

"I can help all of you get out of here. I know this place like the back of my hand. No doubt that the Captain would've heard about this by now, so I suggest that you get out of here now."

The others nodded. Coach stepped forward and bent down to pick up Ellis.

"Damn, this kid is light," he murmured.

"Wait until you carry him for a certain amount of time, Coach, and then you'll wonder what the kid's been eating," Nick joked.

"Alright, we can tell jokes to each other later!" Rochelle told the chuckling pair. "Right now, we need to get outta here!"

"She's right," Raymond agreed. "Just stick together and stay behind me. This building is very easy to get lost in."

The group nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

**I added a couple of OCs. Doctor Raymond Wilson and his son, David, are mine.  
><strong>

**I know it's short and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to update this ASAP. And I tend to end a chapter at a cliffhanger.**

**Anyways, tell me what y'all think! R&R please!**

**Until next time  
>D-ZombieDragon<strong>


End file.
